THE HOUSE IS TOO QUIET
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Tentang Thorin dan Bilbo, dan bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak pertama mereka. #TAKABURC


Hai, Hitsu kembali~ masih menulis kolab buta, kali ini saya mendapat pasangan bersama **RIJ BAR**! Halo~ senangnya bisa menulis The Hobbit bersamamu, hehe. (I bet you knew I got yours, since we're only three in the fandom and mine is definitely not in your hand :3 )

So! Saya belum pernah menulis genre family dengan pasangan gender yang sama, jadi saya merasa tidak maksimal saat menulis karena masih agak kagok ketika mulai menyebutkan 'suami' hahaha. Lalu, saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana prosedur mengadopsi anak, terlebih untuk pasangan _same-gender_ , jadi harap maklum.

Selain itu, untuk setting tempat, anggap saja mereka berada di belahan dunia yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, tetapi untuk prosedur dan nama-nama badan pemerintahan akan tetap menggunakan bahasa Indonesia (baca: berdasarkan pemerintahan di Indonesia) :p

Genre: Family/Romansa

Rating: T

Summary: Tentang Thorin dan Bilbo, dan bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak pertama mereka. #TAKABURC

XxX

The Hobbit (c) J.R.R. Tolkien

 **THE HOUSE IS TOO QUI** **ET**

XxX

Thorin mendesah kecil. Bilbo tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya menopang pipi, tercoret dengan tinta yang mengotori tangannya. Dia bergerak dalam mimpinya, menyamankan posisi tidur.

Thorin memutar matanya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Entah mengapa Bilbo tidak tidur di kamar mereka setiap kali Thorin pulang kerja. Dia akan menulis di dalam ruang kerjanya, entah itu dengan tangannya atau dengan mengetik, lalu dia akan tertidur di dalam sana.

Ini tidak sehat untuknya.

Thorin menggoyang bahunya perlahan. "Bilbo? Bilbo? Bangun. Jangan tidur di sini." Pelan-pelan Bilbo terbangun. Matanya terbuka menatap Thorin―masih mengantuk―mengerjap beberapa saat. Bilbo berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian menguap.

Thorin menuntunnya ke kamar mereka. Suaminya tak berkata apa-apa.

XxX

Thorin duduk di meja, menghabiskan sarapan yang disajikan Bilbo di depannya. "Ingin membahas yang kemarin?"

Bilbo terdiam. Suaminya itu meletakkan spatula di atas penggorengan, kemudian berbalik menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Oh kau tahu, kebiasaanmu tidur―"

"Sebentar," potong Bilbo. Dia kembali mengurus sarapan yang disiapkannya. Dia mematikan kompor kemudian menaruh piring sarapannya sendiri di atas meja. "Oke, lanjutkan."

"Bilbo. Ini tentang kebiasaanmu tidur di ruang kerja. Hal ini tidak baik untukmu."

Bilbo menelan makanannya. "Thorin." Dia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. "Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita."

Kening Thorin mengerut. "Ini rumah orangtuamu, Bilbo. Ayahmu―"

"Ayahku membangun Bag End untuk Ibuku. Aku tahu itu, Thorin. Tapi rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita. Saat kau pergi rumah ini terlalu sepi. Itulah mengapa aku selalu tertidur di ruang kerjaku. Rumah ini terlalu besar, dan orangtuaku membangunnya seperti ini sebab mereka ingin keluarga yang besar."

Thorin berhenti makan. "Jadi kau ingin kita pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil?"

Bilbo menatapnya seolah dia gila. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini rumahku Thorin, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Orangtuaku membangunnya seperti ini. Bukan salah mereka kalau aku anak tunggal."

"Jadi ...?" Thorin menatapnya tapi Bilbo membuang pandangannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya ...," kata Bilbo―sarapannya terlupakan.

"Ah. Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya." Saat Bilbo menatapnya dengan bingung, Thorin hanya memutar matanya. Dia berdiri dan duduk di samping Bilbo. "Aku menyadari beberapa hal Bilbo. Minggu lalu saat kita bermain di taman, aku melihat bagaimana kau menatap Frodo dan Primula. Kau ingin memiliki anak. Ayo adopsi, atau kita bisa menggunakan ibu pengganti. Pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku lebih awal?"

Bilbo menatapnya dengan serius. "Thorin. Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, dan kita tak pernah berbicara tentang mengadopsi anak sekalipun. Aku pikir kau tidak ingin memiliki anak. Mungkin kau nyaman dengan hidup kita yang sekarang, dan berpikir―"

"Jangan. Jangan berasumsi, Bilbo. Tanyalah padaku. Aku tahu awal hubungan kita tak bagus. Aku tahu keluargamu tak pernah merestuiku. Aku membenci mereka layaknya mereka membenciku. Aku memahami semua itu. Tapi aku mencintaimu, aku sudah mengutarakannya di atas altar pernikahan kita. Aku mencintaimu, begitu juga dirimu padaku. Dan kita bersumpah kalau kita punya masalah kita akan membicarakannya seperti sepasang kekasih."

Keheningan melanda. Bilbo menggenggam tangan Thorin. "Maaf Thorin. Aku hanya―aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri seperti orangtuaku. Aku tak pernah punya keluarga. Satu-satunya kerabatku yang masih hidup dan peduli padaku adalah Primula dan Drogo―aku hanya ketakutan. Aku takut kau hanya akan melihatku sebagai beban. Adikmu masih berpikir aku memanipulasimu agar menikahiku, dan orang-orang masih melihat kita seperti kita ini adalah alien."

"Bilbo, aku menyayangimu. Selamanya. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan. Jika aku ingin bersamamu, maka aku akan terus bersamamu." Bilbo memeluknya, memaksa Thorin untuk menopang tubuhnya di kursi.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Bilbo pada leher Thorin. Setelah beberapa saat, Bilbo berkata lagi. "Aku juga tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan saat aku sendirian. Hanya saja sekarang aku memilikimu, dan aku takut kau akan terpengaruh dan, dan meninggalkanku ...," Bilbo menggeleng. "Bodoh bukan?"

"Nah, khawatir adalah sifat manusia Bilbo, tak ada yang bodoh dari merasa cemas."

Saat mereka berpisah, ada senyuman di bibir Bilbo. "Jadi," kata Bilbo. "Adopsi atau ibu pengganti?"

XxX

"Tenanglah, Bilbo," Thorin merangkul pundak suaminya yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan cukup tegang, "semua akan baik-baik saja. Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

Setelah sedikit perbincangan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan adopsi. Thorin mendukung seluruh keputusan Bilbo. Mereka menyiapkan segala dokumen yang diperlukan bersama-sama. Sudah lama Thorin tidak melihat Bilbo sesemangat itu, sehidup itu. Kehadiran seorang anak sepertinya akan membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri dalam hidup mereka.

Hari itu, Pekerja Sosial akan berkunjung ke Bag End untuk melakukan uji kelayakan. Kelihatannya seluruh berkas yang mereka ajukan telah diproses dan diterima dengan baik oleh Kementerian Sosial hingga sampai pada tahap kunjungan uji kelayakan.

"Rumah yang bagus." Puji salah seorang Pekerja Sosial. Bilbo tersenyum bangga sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi," survei rumah telah selesai dilakukan. Kini Thorin, Bilbo, dan kedua Pekerja Sosial yang datang duduk berhadapan di ruang tamunya. "kalian menginginkan anak dengan usia sekitar 6-8 tahun?"

Thorin dan Bilbo saling melempar pandang sebelum mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu pemberitahuan kembali dari kami," kini para Pekerja Sosial yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Thorin yang merasakan atmosfer berubah dari tamu-tamunya, segera bertanya. Tangannya tak lepas dari genggaman Bilbo.

"Begini," akhirnya mereka mulai menjelaskan, "kami juga memiliki beberapa pasangan _sesama jenis_ yang ingin mengadopsi anak. Hanya saja banyak kasus di mana orang tua atau _guardian_ mereka tidak setuju dengan orang tua asuh seperti itu. Ada pula kasus di mana justru sang anak yang tidak tahan saat uji coba. Jadi … kami hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau proses adopsi ini bisa sangat lama dan tidak selalu berjalan lancar."

Bilbo menatap Thorin dengan cemas.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami mengerti," jawab Thorin dengan senyum bisnisnya.

"Thorin," panggil Bilbo setelah para Pekerja Sosial pulang dari rumah mereka. Thorin menuntun Bilbo duduk di ruang tamu. "apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, Bilbo sayangku," Thorin mengecup kening suaminya dengan sayang, "kita akan baik-baik saja."

Namun, lama setelah itu, mereka tak lagi menerima berita apapun dari Kementerian Sosial perihal permohonan adopsi mereka. Thorin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga belum bisa melakukan tindak lanjut bersama Bilbo ke kementerian Sosial.

Bilbo termenung sendirian di rumahnya. Ia kesepian, tapi ia sudah janji untuk tetap tidur di kamar tidur jika Thorin belum pulang. Jadi, disanalah ia berada.

"Bilbo," Thorin sangat senang melihat kekasih hatinya akhirnya tidur di atas ranjang. Ia pun segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Bilbo dan ikut tertidur lelap.

"… rin. Thorin," seakan masih di awing-awang, Thorin menggeliat, tak sadar akan suara familiar yang memanggilnya.

"Thorin!"

Akhirnya Thorin terbangun dan menemukan sang suami dengan ponselnya di tangan.

"Thorin! Kementerian Sosial!" wajah Bilbo sumringah sambil memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Thorin. Thorin segera mengambil dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Thorin di sini … ya, saya mengerti … ya, tentu saja …" mata Thorin berbinar menatap Bilbo. Ia mengangguk senang, "terima kasih banyak … kami menunggu kabar baiknya … sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Apa? Apa yang mereka katakan? Kabar baik? Pasti kabar baik, 'kan?" Bilbo melompat di atas kasurnya, menaiki tubuh suaminya, duduk di atas pangkuannya, sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak sang suami.

"Whoa … hahaha … Bilbo, tenanglah. Pelan-pelan, sayang."

Thorin menenangkan Bilbo yang berada di depannya sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Cepat katakan padaku, Thorin!"

"Kita dapat seorang anak," Thorin menyahut gembira. Ia memeluk dan menciumi pria di depannya. Namun, ternyata Thorin masih belum selesai, "tapi kita masih harus menunggu lagi hingga anak itu benar-benar bisa kita ambil. Ada tahap uji coba selama enam bulan. Kau mengerti itu kan, Bilbo?"

"Tentu! Ayo buat rumah yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali!"

Tepat sebulan setelah telepon dari Kementerian Sosial, Thorin dan Bilbo menjemput seorang anak dari sebuah panti asuhan. Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat lucu berumur 7 tahun. Namanya Laura.

Di hari kepindahan sang anak, Bilbo mengundang Primula, Drogo, dan juga Frodo untuk makan malam bersama keluarga baru mereka.

"Halo Laura." Primula menyapa sang anak yang masih malu-malu dengan keluarga barunya itu, "ayo kenalan dengan Laura, Frodo."

Frodo yang sudah lebih besar dari Laura menjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Perlahan, Laura mulai terbuka.

"Keperluan anak perempuan akan jauh lebih banyak dari anak laki-laki," Primula memulai ceramahnya. Makan malam sudah selesai. Frodo dan Laura sudah bermain bersama, sementara Drogo dan Thorin merokok bersama di halaman. Tinggallah Bilbo bersama Primula berbincang-bincang ala ibu rumah tangga sambil memperhatikan anak-anak mereka.

"Jadi, menurutmu yang sudah kusiapkan sekarang ini masih kurang?" Bilbo bertanya antusias.

"Tidak, kupikir tidak. Hanya saja, anak perempuan itu sulit untuk bicara dengan laki-laki dan kurasa Laura-mu lebih-lebih lagi, pemalu. Kau yang harus inisiatif bertanya kepadanya kalau sepertinya ada apa-apa."

Bilbo mencerna nasihat saudarinya itu. Ia tahu, mengurus anak akan sulit, tetapi seharusnya sepadan dengan kebahagiaan dan keramaian yang datang di rumahnya, di Bag End.

XxX

"Papa Bilbo," Laura kecil memanggil sang orang tua angkat dengan panggilan yang telah diputuskan sejak awal: papa. Hal ini menyenangkan karena suara Laura masih sangat lucu dan manis ketika menyebut kata 'papa'.

"Ya, ada apa, Laura?" Bilbo melongok dari balik komputernya, mencari sosok anak perempuan berambut ikal coklat yang manis dengan tinggi tak lebih dari meja kerjanya.

"Ini," Laura menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Bilbo sambil tertunduk malu sebelum melanjutkan, "hari minggu nanti ulang tahun Elanor dan aku diundang ke rumahnya. Apa aku boleh datang, Papa?"

Bilbo membuka dna membaca surat yang diberikan oleh anaknya tadi. Sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun. Ia segera tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Laura. Mari kita belikan kado yang bagus untuk Elanor, ya." Bilbo beranjak dari duduknya dan menggendong Laura. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

Tak terasa lima bulan berlalu begitu cepat dan Laura sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kedua papa-nya: Papa Bilbo dan Papa Thorin. Sifat pemalunya sudah mulai berkurang dan ia sudah bisa bicara banyak kepada Bilbo dan Thorin.

Masa uji coba mereka hampir berakhir dan mereka yakin bahwa Laura akan sangat bahagia tinggal bersama mereka sebagai anak. Meski masih kecil, Laura mengerti bahwa kedua orang tua angkatnya adalah pasangan yang berbeda dari pasangan normal karena keduanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak membuatnya jadi benci atau sungkan. Ia sungguh bahagia selama tinggal bersama Bilbo dan Thorin. Namun, belum sampai enam bulan, seorang Pekerja Sosial mendatangi Bag End.

"Tapi- tapi Laura sangat senang bersama kami! Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Bilbo menggendong Laura yang mulai menangis setelah mendengar kata-kata si Pekerja Sosial.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Bilbo, kami sangat mengerti dan kami bisa melihat perkembangan Laura yang sangat baik di sini," wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah, "tetapi keputusan pengadilan sudah di luar kehendak kami. Mohon maaf."

Thorin belum kembali dari kantor. Laura menangis. Bilbo memeluknya erat dalam gendongan. Sang Pekerja Sosial masih terus membungkuk karena rasa bersalahnya. Berita buruk yang dibawanya sungguh menghancurkan hati Bilbo.

"Kami harap Laura sudah siap untuk dijemput minggu depan. Kami sangat minta maaf. Selanjutnya, kami pasti akan terus mencarikan kandidat yang cocok dengan Anda."

Pintu depan pun ditutup. Bilbo segera menelepon Thorin, tetapi tidak diangkat. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Bilbo!" Thorin pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia pasti mendapatkan pesan dari Bilbo. Tanpa basa-basi, Thorin langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Bilbo, memeluknya erat.

"Oh, Thorin," Bilbo tak tahan membendung air matanya.

Laura yang berada di samping mereka akhirnya turut menangis sambil memegangi ujung baju Bilbo. Thorin melihatnya dan segera berpindah memeluk sang anak. Bilbo mengecup kepala Laura dengan sayang. Setelah keadaan cukup tenang, akhirnya Thorin bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan di pesan, mereka akan mengambil Laura kembali," Bilbo menjelaskan setelah Laura beristirahat di kamarnya. Kini, hanya berdua saja dengan Thorin, ia mulai bercerita.

"Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan asuhan kita selama masa uji coba?" Thorin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia terdengar geram. Bilbo menggeleng.

"Bukan. Perkembangan kita sangat baik, katanya. Hanya saja …" Bilbo menelan ludah sebelum meneruskan, "orang tua biologisnya berniat untuk mengambil Laura kembali. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Laura sudah dalam tahap uji coba adopsi, mereka segera mengajukan kasus ke pengadilan untuk pengambilan hak asuh atas Laura dan mereka menang."

"Tapi … bagaimana bisa mereka dimenangkan? Bukankah mereka yang menaruh Laura di panti asuhan?" Thorin masih mencari celah untuk menuntut balik.

Bilbo mengambil sebuah amplop coklat berisi fotokopi berkas yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Pekerja Sosial yang dikirim oleh Kementerian Sosial perihal hak asuh Laura dan memberikannya pada Thorin. Ia segera membacanya lekat-lekat.

"Astaga …" Thorin mengeluarkan napas panjang dan memijit keningnya setelah selesai membaca.

"Thorin …" Bilbo menggenggam tangan suaminya meski ia sendiri masih gemetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah lagi.

"Aku mengerti … kita harus mengerti, Bilbo. Hal ini di luar kemampuan kita," Thorin mendesah lelah. Ia menarik Bilbo dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat menyayangi Laura … dan aku yakin Laura pun merasa begitu terhadap kita," Bilbo sedikit terisak di dada Thorin.

"Mereka orang tua yang baik, Bilbo. Mereka memiliki alasan kuat untuk meninggalkan Laura di panti asuhan dan, sekarang, untuk mengambilnya kembali," Thorin membelai rambut Bilbo dan berbisik di telinganya, "Laura akan lebih baik bersama mereka."

Seluruh berkas orang tua kandung Laura menunjukkan bahwa kini mereka telah berkemampuan lebih dari cukup untuk mengurus Laura. Hal ini tentu tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh sepasang orang tua angkat yang hendak mengadopsi, apalagi tak ditemukan catatan perilaku buruk apapun.

"Kami akan sangat, sangat merindukanmu, Laura sayang." Thorin mengucap salam terakhirnya pada Laura yang sudah dijemput oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Bilbo tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia bisa melihat wajah dan gerak-gerik sepasang suami-istri yang menjemput Laura. Keduanya kelihatan sangat baik dan penyayang. Mereka pun kelihatan sudah tak sabar untuk memeluk anak mereka.

Laura memeluk ranselnya erat-erat dengan pandangan tertunduk. Bilbo berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak, lalu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Melihatnya, sang bocah langsung menjatuhkan ranselnya dan berlari menubruk Bilbo, memeluknya sambil terisak pelan.

"Laura …" Bilbo memeluknya erat, "hati-hati, ya. Kami sayang sekali padamu."

Bilbo bisa merasakan kepala sang anak mengangguk kencang di atas bahunya. Tak ayal, tangisnya pun meluncur ke kedua pipinya.

Bilbo dan Thorin berjabat tangan dengan kedua orang tua kandung Laura sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar pergi.

Kepergian Laura sungguh merupakan guncangan besar bagi Bilbo. Bulan demi bulan berlalu tanpa ada pemberitahuan apapun lagi dari Kementerian Sosial. Thorin pun tak mampu bergerak melawan birokrasi yang ada.

"Bilbo," Thorin menarik sang suami ke pangkuannya di suatu pagi, "maukah kau pergi ke vila bersamaku?"

"Dalam rangka apa?" Bilbo bertanya bingung. Ia menatap mata biru langit Thorin yang kelihatan lelah.

"Jalan-jalan saja. _Refreshing_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bilbo mengerti bahwa Thorin cemas akan dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat wajah Thorin berkerut dan kelihatan menua.

"Maaf, aku selalu saja membuatmu cemas," mulai Bilbo. Ia juga ingin terlepas dari rasa tak nyaman yang kerap dirasakannya setelah Laura pergi. Kamarnya saja masih dibiarkan sama seperti saat sebelum ia pergi, seakan berharap Laura akan kembali.

"Bilbo, kita melewati segalanya bersama. Izinkan aku untuk mencemaskanmu. Izinkan aku untuk melihatmu bahagia. Izinkan aku untuk melihat senyummu lagi." Thorin memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir sang suami.

"Baiklah, Thorin," Bilbo akhirnya tersenyum, "ayo kita pergi. Ke mana pun yang kamu mau."

XxX

"Primula dan Drogo … ? Ini … ini bercanda, 'kan?"

Pegangan telepon terlepas dari tangan Bilbo. Ia terhuyung ke belakang. Untung di sana ada Thorin yang menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Bilbo, ada apa?" Thorin bertanya khawatir.

Saat itu mereka tengah berada di sebuah vila di puncak gunung, menikmati keindahan alam dan ketenangan hutan. Menghilangkan kejenuhan dan membersihkan pikiran dari kelabu yang ditinggalkan Laura.

"Primula … dan Drogo …" Bilbo berucap patah-patah. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya, masih tak percaya, ia merasa tak mampu bicara lebih banyak.

"Ya, Bilbo. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi?" Thorin mendesaknya. Ia merasakan atmosfer buruk dari geliat Bilbo.

"Mereka kecelakaan … mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan …."

Thorin kaget bukan main atas berita yang didapatnya. Ia menahan napas dan melihat telepon yang masih menggantung. Ia segera menyambarnya, tetapi hubungan telepon sudah terputus. Sesaat ia diam tak bergerak, masih setengah matang mencerna berita tersebut.

"Bilbo …" tiba-tiba Thorin berbalik dan menatap Bilbo nanar. Raut wajahnya sangat kalut. Bilbo masih lemas terduduk di lantai, sedangkan wajah Thorin seperti baru saja melihat hantu, "Frodo!?"

XxX

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Frodo?"

"Bagus sekali, Paman Bilbo, Paman Thorin! Terima kasih!"

Hari itu, Thorin dan Bilbo selesai menyulap kamar yang dulunya milik Laura menjadi kamar anak laki-laki, menjadi kamar milik Frodo.

Ya, setelah kedua orang tua Frodo meninggal, Bilbo dengan cepat mengurus Frodo. Seluruh pemakaman, akta kematian, hingga hak asuh atas Frodo, telah diurus oleh Thorin dan Bilbo. Entah bagaimana, semua proses berjalan lancar.

Mungkin Tuhan telah menakdirkan Frodo sebagai anak angkat mereka atau semua ini hanyalah kebetulan belaka, yang pasti kini Bag End telah ketambahan seorang anggota keluarga.

XxX

 **TAMAT**

XxX

p.s: maaf klise … tapi nggak kepikiran yang lain untuk jadi anak Bilbo selain Frodo. Maaf romance-nya berasa kurang. Dan ending-nya kelihatan maksa. Entahlah, saya sebenarnya masih merasa nggak sreg dengan cerita ini, tapi sepertinya pula saya nggak bisa nambahin apapun lagi ;;w;;

review is very welcome~!


End file.
